


If You Dare, Don't Be Scarred

by dodds



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodds/pseuds/dodds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I dare you to make out with..." Dana, Marty, Curt and Jules have a game of Truth or Dare. With consequences in a mental way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Dare, Don't Be Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [够胆就别怕](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498927) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



> Crossposted @ FFN. Tumblr: loki-hiddlesworth.
> 
> First CitW-FF, don't murder me. 
> 
> Slash, don't like, don't read.

 

“Dare.” Curt’s almost bored to death as he mumbles the word, absent-mindedly stroking Jules’ hair whilst listening to Dana. Marty pulls up his knees to his chest, slightly worried about what’s going to happen next. He shakes his head as subtly as he can being sort of drunk and not honestly resisting what was going to happen, he had talked about it with Dana after all.

 

“Okay… I dare you to make out with.” _Please say the cow next door,_ Marty starts thinking, knowing it’s actually way too late.

 

“With… Marty.” She puts on the most convincing fake smug look she can and even receives a laugh from Jules. Curt pulls up an eye brow, trying to find whether she joking. In the time it takes Curt to find it out, Marty tries to drown himself in a glass of very cheap wine. The only he manages though is to spill some on his shirt and face and get his own hair in his mouth.

 

Curt stands up, walks over to Marty and sits down on his knees before the smaller student, who has been sitting on the ground against the wall since he found out the wine was piled beside the couch. Curt’s face wears a rather unpleasant look, since kissing a man isn’t something he’ll particularly enjoy. “I’m sorry, Mart, rules are rules.”

 

Before Marty can reply anything, the athlete’s lips are on his, slowly pushing to deepen the kiss. Marty allows him, parting his lips slightly and closes his eyes. He can hear Jules giggle in the background whilst discussing something with Dana, but he doesn’t understand them.

 

Curt is hesitant and tries to hold back as much as he can and as Marty opens his eyes again he can see some sort of panic in Curt’s eyes. The kiss breaks off and Marty pushes himself onto his feet, silence overtaking the room immediately. He looks around in horror, not sure what to do before storming off, leaving a confused Curt frozen on his spot and Dana and Jules cut off mid-sentence.

 

“What just happened?” Curt mumbles, slowly turning around to face the girls. Dana lets out a sigh before following Marty to the bedrooms. Curt stands up, walks towards Jules and sits down beside her on the place Dana had been sitting just before that.

 

“You set me up to do this, didn’t you?” He pokes her on the forehead, half serious, half joking.

 

“No, Curt, I didn’t know any of this. Dana just explained me when you were already busy. Don’t pay attention to it, it’ll pass. Everything but weed and _Finding Nemo_ always passes with Marty.” That seems to calm Curt down a bit and he gives in to whatever Jules wants to do, but something keeps nagging to him.

 

***

 

There’s a soft knock Marty doesn’t hear – or pretends not to hear – before Curt walks in. Marty ignores him and keeps reading in the comic book he’s holding, legs stretched out all over the bed.

 

“You lay like a whore,” Curt comments, shoving one of the legs out of the way so he can sit down. Marty flushes a rather decent color of tomato-red before putting the comic book away and sitting up.

 

“I like to wank laying like a whore.” Marty forces on a smile to lighten the mood but it doesn’t get the serious look of Curt’s face. “ _What?_ That was a good one, C, or you’re not drunk.”

 

“Sobered up by putting my head under the cold water – I was not yelling because I was about to come, Mart.” Curt shakes his head with a smile and a soft laugh. The silence tenses up, almost psychically hurting Marty but more mentally scarring him. He doesn’t want to know what’s going to happen next. Especially not when Curt comes even closer so he’s sitting near Marty’s knees.

 

“What was up? Earlier? Why did you and Dana set it up?”

 

“Because it wasn’t meant to happen. This will pass. This should have never happened.” Marty turns his head to the right, staring angrily out of the window. “Dana said I’d have to do something, I just wanted to wait. So she offered that truth or dare thing and I accepted because she never picks you. She did, this happened. You love Jules, I shouldn’t meddle.” He puts his earphones on again.

 

Curt doesn’t go away but scoots even close, panic back in his eyes but he seems more determined  this time. “Fine, Mart, I’ll leave you then.”

 

Because Marty has pulled his comic book in front of most of his face again, Curt just leans over it and presses a rather hard kiss on Marty’s forehead before leaving.


End file.
